Dark Prince
by Firestorm19
Summary: The night that Harry Potter returned to Number 4 Privet Drive, two hooded men appeared in his bedroom, claiming that he was to go with them, as the fate of their race rested on his shoulders. Who are these men, and what does Harry have to do with them?


Dark Prince  
  
Disclaimer: I own Nothing Nothing: Hihi! Author: *Glares at Nothing* Almost everything in this story belongs to J.K.Rowling, some of the theory on vampires belongs to L.J.Smith. The other parts of it belong to Me!, so ASK if you want to use it! Nothing: As if people would want to use her stuff! Author: *Smacks Nothing with a large brick-filled purse* Now, on with the show!  
  
Prologue  
  
Harry Potter was very, very confused.  
  
"Who are you people?" He ventured cautiously "And what in hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Language, Harry, language," one of the cloaked figures said. He or she (Harry couldn't tell with that hood over his/her head) spoke with a muffled voice, though Harry could have sworn that he had heard that voice before, he just couldn't seem to place it.  
  
"Anyway, all you need to know is that we are here to take you away from your relatives," his shorter companion said. "And that you are a very important person in our world."  
  
"Whoa, hold it there!" Now Harry was even more confused. "What is going on? Aren't I already famous enough in the wizarding world?"  
  
"Yes, but you are very much more important in our world. The survival of our race depends solely on you. Well. mostly you, anyway."  
  
Well, that was hardly any different from his position in the wizarding world. "What's the difference?"  
  
The cloaked figure sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.  
  
"I'll tell you that on the way back to our home."  
  
Then Harry got indignant. "No way! How do I know that this isn't some elaborate plot of Voldemort's to get me to come to him?"  
  
"Because," his companion responded, "If we had been Death Eaters, then we'd have hexed you into oblivion the moment we laid eyes on you. Not to mention that the wards on this place don't allow any wizard other than you and Dumbledore access to it. However," here the figure paused for effect, "these wards are no match for our powers."  
  
"Okaaay," Harry stalled, while his mind raced. But why should he trust the two hooded figures after what had happened to him in his fourth year? If even the Triwizard cup was not to be trusted, then who could he trust?  
  
"Well, for one thing, you could start to trust us. We're not going to bite you.well, not yet, anyway." That was from the taller figure.  
  
He ignored the 'yet' part.  
  
Then he realised that he hadn't said the words aloud.  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
"Oh, it's something I picked up when I was training."  
  
Now that did not sound good.  
  
"Training?"  
  
"Yes, training." Back to the shorty. "It's what you are going to do with us before your sixteenth birthday. And after that, it's more training." Here he/she paused "And I resent that 'shorty' comment."  
  
Harry groaned. Was nothing sacred with these two?  
  
"Yep, that about sums it up."  
  
"However," his companion cut in, "If you come with us, we can teach you how to block us."  
  
Now Harry was more willing. But it still paid to be cautious.  
  
"If I come with you, what will you do with me?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Then "you'll be told only if you come with us. Can't have you spilling our secrets now, can we?"  
  
Should he?  
  
" 'Course you should."  
  
Oh great. They were still prying into his thoughts.  
  
"We are not prying. It's just that you are. broadcasting." Whatever that meant.  
  
"Mm. Tell you later."  
  
Now Harry was willing to do anything to stop those two from reading his thoughts.  
  
"Alright!" he cried exasperatedly. "I'll go with you. But you have to tell me exactly what is going on!"  
  
"Sure."  
  
And with that, one of them lifted his trunk - he hadn't unpacked yet - and grabbed Hedwig's empty cage (she was at the Weasleys) while the other told Harry to hold on.  
  
"Where-" Harry managed to get out before they were whooshed away.  
  
"Where in hell are we?" ~~~***~~~  
  
Author: Ooh, me like cliffies. If I'm the author. Hate them if I'm a reader. Nothing: *wakes out of coma* Read and Review Author: Just click on that little blue button at the bottom of the screen.please! 


End file.
